Minecraft: Seth's Birth
by Specslash
Summary: Herobrine is causing chaos in the Overworld! Unable to leave the souls in the Aether alone, Notch creates a boy. It is him who will trek the lands of minecraftia, and will not stop until he finds Herobrine in the Nether, and defeats him.


**What's good, brothas! I decided to make a Minecraft Fanfiction because, well, you know, I love minecraft, I decided to make one of my own and to make the OCs myself. I'm requesting aid from some authors so I'm going to try my best on this so… Wish me luck!**

_**Seth's Birth**_

Summary: Herobrine is causing chaos in the Overworld! Unable to leave the souls in the Aether alone, Notch creates a boy. It is him who will trek the lands of minecraftia, and will not stop until he finds Herobrine in the Nether, and destroys him.

(Notch's POV)

I looked sadly at the destruction my best friend had brought to the fine lands we had both created. I had sought to end him once and for all, but the innocent souls in my palace in the Aether depended on me, the one who keeps them safe. My children needed me.

And so, a brilliant idea popped out of my godly mind. I finally went to work, humming the tune I used to create Steve, who was based on him. Herobrine.

And so I commanded, "It is you who shall keep these lands safe, protect all innocent souls. Do what is right, you must defeat Herobrine, and put an end to the madness he has created. However, you must be careful, for he has corrupted some mobs we all know and love."

"Say hello to the vast world of Minecraftia, Seth!" I shot a beam of light, so bright, it outshone the sun. The fight for peace and tranquility, had begun.

_**Minecraft: Seth's Birth**_

A boy, maybe 12 or 13, finally regained consciousness. He had a massive migraine, and didn't know where he was.

"W-where am I?" The boy wondered. He took a look around himself. The beaches, the forest and even the vast plains were all made out of blocks, hell, even he was blocky. He wore a white T-shirt with a letter 'S' which stood out. It was a neon blue color.

His green shorts, he realized, was a color he favored. Finally, he had on his red sneakers which were, pretty itchy to his foot. He had a tanned complexion, not too dark, or light. His hair was dark and curly, just how he felt comfortable with.

"Blocks, why am I in such a strange place?" He wondered, "Plus, what's my name?" The boy yelped, as a small, but surprisingly heavy book landed straight on his foot.

"Seth… that's my name… Seth!" Seth realized, he had already found out something about himself.

"But what do I do here? It's already noon, and if I don't find a place to stay, I'll be doomed! Damn!" the dark haired boy punched a blocky tree next to him in frustration, and in a matter of seconds, it broke, and out popped a miniature version of the block.

"Wow…" Seth stood in awe as the block flew into his backpack. He punched a few more blocks of wood, until he started to tire out.

"Umm… that was pointless, now how do I recover all that wood?" Seth said to himself glumly. Suddenly, the 10 blocks of wood he felled appeared in his hands. He opened the book that fell to the ground.

How To Survive in the world of Minecraft! By: Markus Persson

Table of Contents:

Your first night!

Mobs!

Items, and more!

Mining.

Preparing to go to the Nether.

Going to the Nether.

Seth opened gently to the first page of the book.

_**Your first night**_

_You must build a shelter to protect yourself from the aggressive mobs. They have the potential to kill you, and so you will either go to the afterlife in the Aether, Or down to the Nether._

_The first thing you should do, is to collect wood! Wood is a crucial part of every minecrafter's life. Use it to make tools, swords, and even a crafting table to create them! Amazing, right?_

_Imagine the item you need to summon it straight to your hand, or touch the hot bar on your arm. Neat._

_Now the first thing you would want to do, is to build a shelter. Shelters come in many different shapes and sizes. You decide! Build a Tower, or a small little shack for you and your girlfriend._

_Remember, as you carry out these actions, the hungrier you get, so you must have a consistent supply of food._

"Wow! There are so many things to do!" Seth marveled. He noticed it was getting dark. He didn't have enough time to build a shelter, or get food, as he was fairly hungry. Panicking, he pocketed the useful book, and dashed over to the horizon, hoping to find a village to stay in.

"Ouch!" Seth cried out as he jumped down a cliff. His knee hurt, and a deep cut was dealt on his arm. Seth watched as the injury slowly sealed up, as his knee felt better.

It was fairly dark, and Seth still couldn't find any food, or even a village to stay in.

"This is bad, what do I do? Oh my goodness…" Seth trailed off as he trekked through the plains, and saw… a person. "Hey you!" he shouted as he ran, with a twinge of hope in his heart. "Can you help me?"

"…"

"Mister?" Seth questioned, "Hey! Mister!" The pale man's face turned from white, to a sickly green and a bit of saliva fell from his mouth.

"Brains…" With a firm, iron grip, the undead grabbed Seth, and made a move for his neck, a killing blow.

"Ahh! Get off me, freak!" Seth kicked the zombie off of him, and threw one of his wood logs at him. No effect, the block just reverted to it's mini size.

"If anybody up there's watching, help!" Seth screamed, and made a dash away from the zombie. A skeleton under a short tree took aim at Seth, and shot the arrow with such precision, Seth had to block the shot to the neck with his arm. A small amount of blood oozed from his wound as he force the arrow off his hand

"Ouch, leave me alone!" Seth cried. He ran, as far as he could go, and the faster he ran, the hungrier he got. He tripped over a chest.

"Woah, a chest! Maybe it's got food!" Scrounging through the chest, our young, and inexperienced hero found a Wooden Sword, and a few apples.

"Yes! Food!" Seth practically swallowed the apples as he regained his energy, and his arrow wound sealed up, healed. "Man, I love regenerating like this!" Seth continued as he sought cover under some trees. Bad idea. Many creepy monsters snuck up on him, including spiders, which was what he hated the most. How they come up in your face, yuck.

He slashed and hacked through some of the monsters in his way. He then spotted a grassy green, creature. It's face was turned up in a frown and it didn't look like something good was going to happen then. Seth brought up his sword in a defensive position, then made a quick slash across the creature's midsection. After that slash, the wooden sword that was in his position broke in to several pieces.

Seth cursed as the creature looked angry, and so, made a hissing sound as it inflated then…

BOOM!

The explosion the creature caused blew Seth back a few meters from his original location. Unfortunately for Seth, his head made impact with a tree and he instantly closed his eyes, wondering what would become of him, and fell into a deep sleep, unconscious.

**I came up with an intro kind of chapter, so, do you like it? I really urge you guys to review to help me better my stories and so I can give you the entertainment you need.**

**Flamers are not appreciated, they will just earn the hand which has a really angry insult on, so…**

**DON'T FLAME!**

**Thanks for your time,  
Spec.**


End file.
